Someone to Watch Over Me
by Gridmaster
Summary: Wow, no angst from me for a change....short and oh-so-sweet; Nora Roberts is rubbing off on me.
1. Someone to Watch Over Me

# Someone to Watch Over Me

Rachel's a restless sleeper. Maybe she wasn't always, but ever since she got dosed with Dread's mutated flu virus, she's tossed and turned all night.   
She's gotten better. When the fever was still raging, she used to kick off her blankets and twist the sheets into impossible knots. The nights I snuck into medbay to watch over her, I'd untangle her, sit with her. Maybe she knew I was there, even though I'd gone stealth, but she'd calm down and actually sleep.  
She's on the tail end of the bug now. Dad okayed her release and let her go back to her apartment to recuperate. She should be back at work soon. I hope so. I still feel guilty that she got the main brunt of that blast. You can bet, though, that Smiley was hurting the next morning.   
If she knew I was here now, watching her sleep, she'd probably kill me, or at least make sure I spent some serious time in medbay. I _know_ she values her privacy, but I had to see her. Maybe I do feel a little wrong about this--I mean, technically it _was_ breaking and entering--but...  
She still tosses and turns covers pulled up to so high I can barely see her hair. She's cold...one of the side effects of that damn virus. I've helped her with the chills before...another thing she'd hurt me for if she knew. But I couldn't stand to see her shaking like that. One of the side effects _I_ have is I give off a _lot_ of heat.  
Rachel's still my partner. Partners help each other.  
It doesn't hurt that she fits perfectly next to me, or that she instantly calms when I put my arms around her.  
So I'm a little selfish, too. So sue me. I'm not a saint. And I do care about her. It's not like I do anything more than just hold her, keep her warm. I always make sure to leave before she wakes up, so she doesn't know.  
Maybe I'll tell her about this someday, when she won't be so likely to kick me for it.  
Until then, just let me enjoy these moments and pretend.

_Author's Note: This idea bit me on the butt one morning and I wrote it in the half-dark of my friend's dorm room. I gave it to her as soon as she woke up. A nice departure from the angst my demon seems to love flinging at me. Right now, it's only a one-parter. But I have ideas, oh, ideas, so maybe if I get enough reviews, you'll get to see Max taking care of Rachel in medbay when she's at the height of the fever, or maybe you'll get to see Rachel's reaction to waking up one morning when he didn't leave in time. ;)_


	2. Who Watches the Watcher?

# Who Watches the Watcher?

I hate being sick. I always have, even as a little girl. Luckily, I was extraordinarily healthy. Perhaps that's why this virus hit me so hard--I was overdue.  
I don't remember much of my time in medbay. The doctors said I was running a high fever, in and out of consciousness. God bless modern medicine.  
At least I'm home now, in my own bed. My pager's on the nightstand; next to it, a comm unit programmed to link me directly to medbay if needed. So far, I haven't needed it.  
Mornings are the worst. At least I'm starting to awaken closer to my usual time. This is the earliest I've awoken in weeks.  
Something's not right. I feel...something, almost a restraint. Poking at it reveals it to be firm, but yielding. Pushing against it, trying to break free, is useless. It's almost as if a band of steel circled my waist.  
A band of...  
I poke the unseen restraint a few more times before ramming my elbow backwards. I'm rewarded with a gusty "oomph" behind me. "Good morning, Mr. Steel."  
I hear his voice behind my right ear, his breath tickling my neck. "Hi. McGrath, actually."  
I shrug. It's the same thing, really, Steel, McGrath. "Why are you in my bed?" Not that I mind, much.   
A pause. "You were cold."  
"And how did you know that?" It's odd, arguing with empty air. "And would you please turn your stealth mode off? I know you're here; no use hiding anymore."  
His arm appeared around my waist. "I'd watch you in medbay. You would shake so hard you nearly dislodged your IV. You were cold, I was warm...." His arm tightened minutely. "You're still my partner, Rache."  
"I...see." It's touching, really. And I do trust him; I know he wouldn't do anything more.  
"Should I leave now?"  
Brief arguments fluttered through my brain. "Is there anyplace you need to be?"  
"Not for a few hours."  
I turn to face him, to see the expression in his eyes. "Stay." A moment. "I'm still cold."  
His arms tighten around me, holding me close to him. I rest my head on his shoulder. He was right; he is warm.  
If only we could stay this way forever.


End file.
